paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mira Stella
Mira Stella is Rocky's older, evil(a bit) sister. She belongs to StacyMystery aka RochelleIngride on deviantART. Mira Stella was born the first in a litter of four. Since she was able to talk and walk around, her desire for power became clear. She was also the most hot-tempered out of her siblings, and the first to get into a fight of any sort. Her little brother Rocky didn't like this. Rocky wanted his sister to be good and kind, as he was himself. One day, Ryanna Ryder, a girl from Foggy Bottom, picked the little pup, hoping to keep her as a pet. But when she brought her home, Ryanna's parents disapproved, only making the girl find a possible owner for the pup. A rich woman, Amanda, offered to adopt her. Amanda had her own plans for the pup. She instantly named her Mira Stella, thinking of the name as the perfect one for her. Then, she made everything to stuff her into a talented Japanese producer's new project, "Riana, the Gray Angel". Mira Stella passed the tryouts and captured the big role in the show, making her famous. Unfortunately, fame spoiled her, and life in the creepiest town has made her take the evil side. It is yet unknown what forced her to become first a thief, then a pure criminal. Her cousin Ferrit was quite helpful in this, but Mira was somehow more interested in the more wicked stuff. Somehow she still managed to keep a good social reputation and have the most innocent soul as her boyfriend. There were practically no other important events in her life, except for the one day, after battling with Sweetie and being kicked out of her home(for a few days only) when she realized she was doing many things wrong; she even apologized to Rocky for being a jerk to him. However, her "kind" period didn't last for long, and in a couple of weeks she was the same old antagonist, though with a bit more respect towards others. When you first meet her, she may look good and innocent, but that is just a matter of time till you either get betaryed after confiding her your secrets or feelings, or become a victim of her revengefulness and jealousy. She is the perfect one at lying and charming dogs and people, so no one will quess what a vicious creature hides behind the mask. She is very clever when it comes to manipulating others, and of course is never manipulated herself. She likes seeing pups (and even adult dogs and humans) being weak and wimpy, so she often bullies them just for fun, although she almost never picks on the younger puppies, thinking them too weak even as victims. Mira Stella sometimes has incontrollable agression breaks, when she is clear to spoil a relationship or just destroy anything with her laser. Even though she's a huge ego, never admitting her faults even to herself, you can still get on her nice side if you work hard enough. But one wrong word said, and you're out. As she ages, she somehow starts thinking before she jumps in the middle of the quarrel. She almost never patches her relationship with her younger brothers, though, despite apologizing to Rocky once in her late teens. They're still distant to each other, even when they're adult. Mira Stella has light gray fur with white socks on her paws and white fringe ends, tail tip, and hair tufts on her cheeks. As well as Rocky and Darina, she has a dark gray circle round her left eye. She also has a white mark on her chest. Her eyes are of a deep brown shade, but sometimes become orangeish in the right light. Her tail is longer and fluffier than Rocky's. Her collar has blue and pink stripes on it. As a human, she is of average height, with fair skin, brown eyes and long straight silver hair tied up in two ponytails. She generally wears a light green dress with a skirt slightly higher thatn her knees, dark green leggins under the skirt, and white gloves and high-heeled boots. Although Mira Stella isn't a part of PAW Patrol, she has her own gear, given to her as a gift. Her suit is quite similar to the pups' Air Patrol uniform and is of a light green color with orange accents. She also wears goggles with this suit. The goggles are close to Chase's spy goggles, only with more limited capabilities(like, they aren't suitable for analyzing tracks like shown in ep.10). Her pup-pack is also light green. It contains the following tools: *A claw arm, similar to Rocky's. *A laser gun *Two jets that are used for flying. Unlike Rocky's, they have a higher speed and don't have a special hover mode. Her pup-tag has two symbols on it: a yellow and orange comet on the left of it and a light green leaf on the right, all this on a dark green background. Do you like her? Yes, I love her! Nice character She's okay, I think. A bit And why do you like her? She's so pretty! She's Rocky's sister. I like her bio, personality and everything. I love antagonists, and she's one! Other(specify in comments) Cathchphrases(no idea why I added them): "That's Mira Stella!" "Don't worry, I'll remember this!" ''(when anybody annoys her) ''"The wonderful star is coming onstage!" "Who's sensitive? You? Well, not me." "Ah baby, don't even try to beat me. Must know I am the ultimate best." "BONIFACIO!" "Arf, laser! There now, say goodbye." Crush: Earlier, Mira thought boys lower-life forms, but that wsa before she met Kinley. She fell in love with the older husky and started to date him. Mira really likes to spend time with Kinley, and the husky himself feels lucky to have such a girlfriend. In future gen, short after Envy and Andres's wedding, the two marry as well and have four pups: Ilara, Laurence, Gage and Kallan. Fears: *Mira's worst fear(she'd never admit it) is her mother's fury. Well, no one who has angered Darina has lived for long, even her daughter. *She is ''a bit ''afraid of little kids due to their unpredictable behavior(and sometimes a bit-o cruelty) Random: *Her name means "wonderful star" in Latin. *She was the first character of mine to be created, but the fourth to be posted. *In ''Foggy Bottom: The Evil and Famous ''Rubble falls in love with her, but she doesn't like him back. *She really, REALLY loves chocolate muffins. They are like...her only favor in this life?(and the only way to make her behave herself during her agression breaks) *In Known as White, it is revealed that she is sort of a movie star. She plays Riana in ''Riana, the Gray Angel, ''a love serial proved to be watched by humans a lot(Apollo still being the top market) *She likes reading fantasy novels. *She isn't too good friends with Andres . She tends to call him "Filipino" and "Asia ghost" a lot. But because Andres can't stand disrespect, that can sometimes get into a major fight which is usually stopped by Ryder and Valya. *She's really good at pup-fu, having obtained a blue belt. *Sometimes she is confused with Appalachi, who has a similar appearance. Both girls dislike it. *She has the same type of dislike towards humans as her mother, only not so extreme. Stories in which she appears in: By me: The Wonderful Kid, or How the PAW Patrol Began(nameless) Foggy Bottom: the Evil and Famous Known as White A Friend from Abroad The Twins' Mistake The Song of Love Whatever Comes Upon Razzie(presumed) Eastern Eruption(presumed) Collabs: The Unexpected Meeting Zuma's reunion Gallery: Mirachibi.jpg|Mwah...so when did I draw it? ah well, so this is a chibi of her. Tatiana's gift.jpg|An awesome birthday gift from my classmate Tatiana! *luv you Tania* And don't mind the Russian lettering and the awful photo plz. MiraMerpup.jpg|Didn't know how to draw shoulders then, oops. But at least here's a drawing of my MS in her merpup form done with my metallic pencils. Mirauniform.jpg|Aaaand...Was supposed to be a reference sheet, but since I didn't know how to do refs, treat it as a drawing of her in uniform...or whatever it is. Flowerband.jpg|Shippy art ahead! Kinley's trying the flower band he made onto his crush, and see her reaction... MiraandKinleyanthro.jpg|Old anthro practice and another piece of ship art. The two are sitting...on a bridge and gazing at the stars, I guess. Historysketch.jpg|Little sketchie i did during History lesson. And I like it! (it was too good to color, i colored the Ethel sketch, though) The devilish star.jpg|Okay, so I just was in the mood to draw THIS. Be careful! I also may write a creepypasta to go with this. >;) Furries.jpg|I was trying to draw furry-like animals recently. The gal on the right is my other OC, Cassy, and the one on the left... AT2 Mira-Stella.jpg|The better version of Arctic's part of our trade. I love it! <3 IMG 20180512 121830.jpg|I don't remember what lesson was this. :) An excellent piece of art by Tatiana(Tanya, LIna, Ершнгривка). My, poor Sweetie! XDD HoneyMuffinBattle.jpg|Silly comic doodle I did, Mira LOVES muffins, and Jimmie loves honey. XDD 28EC80D2-8BE9-4C1B-B8E6-BB5EC26C19AE.png|Adorable piece of art I requested from OpenWish! Thankies! MiraPupFu.jpg|I am currently having an art block, but wuttever...Mira in Pup-Fu(I prefer to call the sport GouWushu)uniform. Mira Stella.jpg|Old picture Oh Woa.jpg|Redrawn one of human Mira Stella U^U CB12333.png|A simply stunning piece of art from the amazing Chasebuddy for our art trade! Thank you so much, I simply cannot stop looking at this picture! 5C48DB20-D095-4C8C-9B31-184736A569C1.png|De simply adorable piece from our trade with OpenWish! Mira picking on Rocky who seems to be fed up for some reason =D MiraStellaRequest.jpg|Request done by Karma Shinai on VK, I love it! Her fringe is perfect on the pic :3 _art_trade__mira_stella___paw_patrol_oc___by_lopez765-dcioqt4.png|An AMAZING and adorable art trade with lopez765 on deviantART, thanks so much! Busy....jpg|Mira Stella with her cousin....Ferrit, you'd better not tempt her while she's eating~ G75asSQhC4I.jpg|Redraw of Mira Stella in her merpup form grand_theft_auto_paw___mira_stella_by_ao_2_nick-dcjo625.png|AT with AO-2-NICK on deviantART of Mira in GTA (it;s supposed to be this game?) I really, really love the shading,it's so pretty! AdultMS.jpg|Mira Stella as an adult at__mira_stella_by_unknown_painter3-dcjx4hz.jpg|Ayye, AMAZING art trade with Unknown-painter3 on devinantART! This picture is the perfect example of professionalism! (and I love the lighting!) MSbaby.jpg|Mira Stella as a baby, during her street life art_trade__she_s_a_killer_queen_by_kwaziicat-dck8v1t.jpg|Art trade with KwaziiCat on DA~ This is one of the best and most colorful pieces I've ever encountered! I love Mira's expression on the pic: so eeeviiil merpup_mira_stella_by_ao_2_nick-dcke0ci.png|Another pretty piece by AO-2-NICK, this time based of my pic. I love the colors.. little_missy_by_midnightcollies-dckuahu.png|Amazing piece commissioned from the even more amazing MidnightCollies! She really made my dream come true with this art~ 0.0.jpg|Sumfing with these two <3 been a while since I drew them azmg7mlmzk.jpg|AT with SkyHigh29 on DA~ paw_patrol_redesigned__sibling_rivalry__non_canon__by_nobodyherewhatsoever-dclq1wt (1).png|*forgot to upload this* AT with nobodyherewhatsoever on deviantART! She looks slightly different here because this is her noncanon design.|link=http://fav.me/dclq1wt kiramira.jpg|Crossover Inktober thing I spiced up: Mira enjoying herslf on...eh..Akira Yamatoga from BeyBlade Burst 's head. Too protective.jpg|Mira Stella unsure about her protective owner: also Inktober thatone.png|Adorable picture by Nick~ this would probably be an illustration to my future fic: Mira does get mellowed out HALLOWEENdarnyou.jpg|Devil MS staring at you while scaring her BF C358A904-01AC-42F4-BB97-1DB5296EA142.jpeg|Gift by Baxterthemailpup~ she_is_here_by_midnightflurries_dctqmbs-200h.png|AT with MidnightFlurries on DA! So adorable and fluffy! Romatic Walk.png|A simply adorable gift from Colfea of Mira Stella amd Kinley, I cannot thank her enough for this! mirasteactress.jpg|Small revamp of Mira Stella's Riana costume) Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Antagonists Category:Female Category:Agressive Characters Category:Female Pup Category:Females Category:Foggy Bottom Category:Antagonist Character Category:Animals Category:Evil Dogs Category:Evil Category:Fanon pups Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Female Character Category:Rocky's Family Category:Antagonist Animal Category:Pups related to Rocky Category:Present gen Category:Mixed Breed Category:Mayverse Category:StacyMystery's OCs Category:Evil Animals Category:Agressive Pups Category:Characters